dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Sphere
The Lava Sphere, also referred to as the Stone Dome, was a Hyper Dungeon located in the Summerlands during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest. =Description= ---- Located high in the mountains of the Summerlands, the Lava Sphere was a dome constructed of smooth stone illuminated by a red beacon that shone from its apex. Under the dome were oak trees covered in lava, forming rivers and pools across the surface. In the center suspended above the floor was a large red glass sphere filled with lava, giving the dungeon its name. The Lava Sphere was defended by terrifying genetic hybrids with the body of zombie pigmen but the head of Acey and a special breed of guardian that lived in lava rather than water. All three of the treasure chests were submerged in the lava. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x20 WTF / Pigacey * x3 Fire Fishy =Treasure= ---- There were three treasure chests hidden within the dungeon. * x500 tokens * x1 beacon * x9 diamond block * Demon Slayer (Unbreaking V, Smite X, Knocback II, Looting IV) * Enchanting Tome for Snowcrest Token Underground * x1 Fire Resistance potion =History= ---- On 4E:402, Tox discovered the Lava Sphere at the summit of a mountain. He was somewhat unsettled to discover that the interior was defended by strange genetic hybrids with the body of zombie pigmen and the head of Acey, the mortal aspect of the creator goddess Eris. He named these unholy abominations "pigaceys." Tox constructed his usual killing floor: a fence gate entrance to the dungoen, slabbed attack ports that allowed him to attack somewhat safely, and an "overwatch" platform where he could study the entire area and devise strategies. When the pigaceys were thinned, he entered the dungeon itself and began clearing out the leftovers. Tox drank a fire resistance potion, broke into the Lava Sphere itself from above, and dove down into the fiery depths. He was at a huge disadvantage because the guardians within could not be seen through the lava, nor could the treasure chests hidden within. Not surprisingly, he was killed in short order. He considered trying to drain the lava entirely, but that seemed cheesy and unsportsmanlike. The challenge was more of a draw for him than the treasure, so he came up with an idea that could partially level the playing field against the guardians within. obtains the Demon Slayer]] Tox modified the Lava Sphere's beacon pyramid to support tier 2 effects, adding both resistance and regeneration to give himself a fighting chance. He was able to find and recover the loot from two chests and kill two guardians, but the last one shredded him to pieces with its laser. He returned to the dungeon to do battle mano-a-mano with the remaining guardian over the final treasure chest. With just a single sliver of life remaining, Tox slayed his foe and eagerly opened the chest. HyperSilence had the last laugh. Inside was a single ironic fire resistance potion. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-03-09_04.13.03.png|Pigaceys File:2016-03-09_04.23.31.png|Pigacey plays peekaboo File:2016-03-09_04.39.52.png|Lava Sphere =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Dungeon Quest